Clothed in Roses
by NostalgicSchemer
Summary: "You're at my house, comrade," Ivan said with a chuckle. "Don't you remember what happened last night?"


Dedicated to: The Weird Shipper. Here ya go, babe. *winks*

_Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses  
_

His eyes slowly opened, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings with glasses-less blue eyes. His head hurt, he was cold, and his arm felt numb. Panic washed over him as he pulled his arm to him, hastily checking the limb for breaks or bruises. He relaxed slightly, just slightly, when he realized it was just asleep.

What he didn't notice was the pain in his backside until he tried to get out of the bed. Matthew gasped, gripping the edge of the bed in a last effort to keep from landing on the ground. He couldn't remember being brought here, couldn't remember what transpired the night before, couldn't even remember why he had left his home in the first place.

The blond grimaced as a snippet came back to him. _That's right... Alfred invited me out,_ he thought, forcing himself to his feet. He felt sticky and sore. Glancing onto the bed behind him, his legs nearly gave out a second time.

There was a puddle of dried blood where he had been laying. Even without his glasses, he could see that. His head throbbed at this revelation, his hand coming up to grip at his skull as he felt tears stinging at the corners of his eyes. Not necessarily from pain, but from shame and fear. He couldn't remember who he left with, nor why he would be here.

_Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses_

"Oh, you're awake," The Canadian froze as he heard that voice. The voice that belonged to the demon of Europe, or so everyone else in G8 had taken to calling him when he wasn't around. "I was beginning to get worried."

The sandy blond haired Russian stood in the doorway, sans his usual coat but scarf ever-present. "How are you feeling, Matthew?"

_Stay away from me,_ Matthew thought, too scared to even think of being modest. Seeing as he was naked when he woke up, he was sure the other had seen it all before anyway.

"W-where am I?" The Canadian asked, very nearly scooting away from him as he tried to get closer, tears spilling down his cheeks without his knowledge. He flinched away as a surprisingly gentle hand came up and wiped the tears away. _When did he even cross the room?_

"You're at my house, comrade," Ivan said with a chuckle. "Don't you remember what happened last night?" His tone seemed a bit darker at that but Matthew didn't notice it.

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire  
_

"N-not really..." he said, still trying to back away from the Russian who was too close.

A chuckle left the larger man as he easily pinned the Canadian down. "Then allow me to remind you," he said, capturing Matthew's lips in a bruising kiss, once gentle fingers gripping his hair and tugging him closer.

He didn't want to give in, couldn't believe he was. _Maybe if I comply, he'll go easy on me,_ the younger blond thought, though didn't make a move to return Ivan's kiss. He gasped as teeth bit into his lip, hard enough to make it bleed. Wrenching his head away, he stared with wide blue eyes up into lavender ones.

"I'm trying to make it easier on you, Matthew," Ivan stated, eyes narrowing. He got up suddenly, heading out of the room and locking it behind him.

Outside the door, Toris stood there, trembling as usual. "No one is to talk to him. If he needs it, let him out for bathroom breaks but that's all." Ivan stated, stalking down the hall.

_No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark_

Four days passed before Matthew heard the door unlock without him knocking on the door to be let out. He was paler, skinnier, than before, but he didn't seem to care. He sat by the window, wearing his shirt and pants, the stars twinkling merrily in the sky, mocking him in their freedom.

For four days he had been left alone, but when he laid down to sleep, he could feel violet eyes on him, feel the shimmer of skin on skin. He could hear the soft breathing, the quiet _kolkolkol_ of the larger country as he stared at the shivering blond on the bed, trying to hide his body from the scrutiny of the Russian.

_No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark  
_

"Matthew..." Ivan called softly as he came into the room, a tray of food in his hands. The blond by the barred window turned his head to look at Ivan, having found his glasses and was able to see him for once. "I brought you something to eat," he said pleasantly.

Matthew just looked at him, eyes blank. "Why?" he asked.

Ivan frowned. "You need to keep up your strength, comrade," he said softly as he approached and sat the tray of food on a small desk near the Canadian.

"I don't want your food," Matthew spat. Ivan smiled at the fire that he showed.

"If you acted more like this at the meetings, you wouldn't be forgotten so easily,"

Ivan was shocked to see the usually mild-mannered Canadian attack him, but his smile only widened.

_You feel so lonely and ragged  
You lay here broken and naked  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To clothe you in crimson roses  
_

Hours later found Matthew laying on the bed, curled up on his side, eyes rather blank. Ivan was seated on the edge of the bed, looking down at him as he wiped himself off, tossing the rag that had been Matthew's shirt onto the floor, semen and blood stains on the fabric.

"I love you, Matthew," Ivan said, leaning down to press a surprisingly gentle kiss to his captive's forehead, smoothing unruly blond hair from his face. He chuckled when he didn't get a response. "I look forward to the next time we become one, da?" he asked, getting up and walking out of the room, leaving the tray of food there for later.

_I will be the one that's gonna find you  
I will be the one that's gonna guide you  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire  
_

Weeks passed with this process repeated. Though as went on, Matthew seemed to almost give up, just lay there complacently, which lead to the bruises on his body. Never the face, though. When he was dressed, there was no physical evidence of what transpired between them.

Laying on the bed, eyes closed, he could hear the large Russian moving around the large house, the occasional noises of splintering wood from Natalia's visits, and sounds of Eduard's shouts for Raivis to quiet down or shut up altogether. They were better than the sounds of thudding footsteps coming closer to his room, which filled him with a sense of dread.

_No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
_

This time, however, it wasn't Ivan who opened the door with his usual smile, but his older brother, followed by his previous caretakers when he was younger. Matthew looked at them in confusion.

He had had hallucinations like this before, had dreamed that his brother would notice he was gone and come find him, but he was always awakened from that fantasy by the one that held him captive.

"Mattie, babe, speak to me," Alfred's voice called to him. A pair of hands were shaking his shoulders, trying to get him to snap out of it.

His head snapped to the side to look at his brother, a flicker of recognition flickering through his otherwise blank blue eyes. "You're really here this time?" he asked. Alfred clutched at him suddenly, nearly sobbing into his little brother's shoulder.

"We need to hurry and get him out of here, Al," Arthur stated, looking uneasily out into the hallway. "I don't know how much longer Ludwig can keep him busy,"

Alfred nodded and stood up, finally allowing Francis to wrap the Canadian in a thick blanket and carry him out, following closely by Arthur and Alfred.

_No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark_

Three days later found the blond laying on a bed in Francis' house, appearing to be sleeping peacefully. Hearing heavy footsteps, his jolted awake and tried to back away. Since he had gotten out of his captor's house, he had reverted back to his shy self but with much more attention his loved ones.

When the door opened, he expected to see the Russian standing there, ready to take him back, possibly coated in blood, but he was met with a barely-awake Alfred, large shirt just barely covering up his boxers. "Hey, Mattie," he said through a yawn as he came into the room "Y-you were screaming again... Need me to stay here with you?

_No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
_

Matthew felt tears in his eyes but nodded, scooting over on the bed to allow his older twin into the covers. Alfred came over, easing Matthew's glasses off of his face before his own followed, both placed on the bedside table. The American laid down, pulling Matthew into his arms.

While Alfred drifted back to sleep, Matthew found himself relaxing. While both Alfred and Ivan were bigger than he was, physically so much stronger than him, but while he had been forced to lay in Ivan's arms after being raped, he had asked Alfred for this. Finally, he drifted off into an easy sleep, one free of nightmares and hellish memories.

_No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark  
_

"Why don't you stay here, Matthew?" Arthur asked as he tied his tie then worked on his hair, though gave up when it just laid the same, haphazard way it always had. "Nothing's going to really happen and you could use the sleep. I know your boss understands; he told me to tell you when he called this morning,"

Matthew wasn't too excited about the thought of staying here. "I-I'm a country. I have a-an obligation to be there, Arthur," he said softly. Arthur frowned, green eyes full of worry. "B-but if you think I should stay here, th-there's a good reason, right?" he asked.

Arthur smiled a bit and ruffled the Canadian's hair softly. "The Frog and I will call at lunch. Just try to get some sleep, alright?" he asked.

Matthew nodded, trying to fix his hair. Arthur smiled and headed for the door. "Ah, Arthur?" The older blond stopped and turned to look at him. "B-Be careful..."

The former pirate nodded, chuckling a bit as he headed out of the door and to the car that held Francis and Alfred.

_Whispers in the dark _

Matthew laid down in his borrowed bed, trying to fall asleep. He almost succeeded when he heard the door open downstairs. He frowned but didn't think anything of it. Alfred probably just forgot his notes or something. The older twin had always been a bit forgetful. When he didn't hear the door open and shut a second time, he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

Heavy footsteps, so eerily familiar, sounded on the wooden floors of the house. The Canadian scrambled to his feet, hoping to maybe get to the phone down the hall in Francis' room. However, he wasn't given a chance.

Strong, icy hands grabbed him by the back of his hair, slamming him into the wall. He yelped, feeling tears prick at the corner of his eyes when he felt that large body press against him. Before he blacked out from fear, he heard a single phrase that filled him with more dread than the thought of being found.

_Whispers in the dark _

"Hello, my love. I've come to take you home,"

_Whispers in the dark _


End file.
